


It’s All Fine

by the_butler



Series: Prompts [22]
Category: DCU, Green Lantern - All Media Types, The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Barry Allen/Hal Jordan, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:41:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24389815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_butler/pseuds/the_butler
Summary: Hal Jordan muses on things he certainly doesn’t mind.
Relationships: Barry Allen & Hal Jordan
Series: Prompts [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1349839
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	It’s All Fine

**Author's Note:**

> A quick one. It’s... something.

Hal didn’t mind much things. He didn’t mind that he kept odd hours Earth-side just to police his sector of the galaxy. He didn’t mind that his ex girlfriend was his boss and was perpetually annoyed with him. He didn’t mind having to change apartments every so often thanks to his Green Lantern schedule. He didn’t mind not having much to his name. He didn’t mind not having much non-superpower friends, or romantic relationships that lasted longer than a night. But Barry, his best friend, finally getting a girlfriend... now that was something that got him. 

So, to explain, he had a best friend, right? Named Barry Allen. Also known as the Flash, also known as the Scarlet Speedster. He’s dorky, he’s down to earth, he’s shy as hell, and he’d been mooning over the same girl since high school. Now it wasn’t much of a problem, the mooning. Hal knew his way around the mooning part- a little beer and friendly chit chat often gets the speedster’s mind off things. Maybe throw in a doomsday scenario every so often. But hell’s bells and glory be, things took a turn and now Barry had a girlfriend. Don’t ask Hal how, he didn’t bother to know. What bothered him was, well. Now it wasn’t mooning. Now it was the swooning. 

Barry wouldn’t shut up about his girlfriend. It was funny at first, hell it was cute even, but now, it was wearing thin on Hal’s patience. Especially the few times he could hang out Earth-side. He could only take so much “boys’ night” that centered around how wonderful a girlfriend was. 

Not that he didn’t like said girlfriend, mind you. She was great, friends with Hal and everything. Really, the perfect girlfriend for his best friend. Just took a while for her to realize what a great catch Barry was. Sure, it irked Hal a bit at first how dense she was to the fact that Barry was everything a girl could wish for, he even cooked and everything. So the superhero alter ego sometimes got in the way, but what’s that to finding the most loyal, sweet, caring guy in the world, right? No, Hal didn’t mind the girlfriend at all. As a good best friend, he was hell bent on not minding. 

And he was a good best friend, okay? Like, he supported Barry through the whole thing, one hundred percent. Any time Barry had to drop everything to go to this girl, he understood. Hell, he knew how precious romantic relationships were to their superhero community, how scarce it came and how hard it was to keep. So yeah, he understood. No pang of jealousy. None at all.

Anyway it’s normal, right? To not be jealous of a best friend’s girl. Totally normal. So Hal surely didn’t have any kind of hang up about it. Besides, it’s not like he wasn’t getting any on his side. Sure, they were mostly one night stands, but that had to count for something. Maybe some were alien life forms, who’s to judge? It didn’t matter. What mattered was that his best friend was now finally happy. So happy he couldn’t stop talking about it. 

What bothered Hal a bit, and just a tiny bit mind you, was that tiny little voice inside his head that sighed. That’s it. Just a sigh. As if to say, well, there he goes. There goes Barry. To someone else. And like, what is that about? It’s not as if he thought about him and Barry together, side by side, enjoying beers and takeout until they got grays in their hair and hung up their capes as it were (neither wore capes, it’s a metaphor, see). It’s not as if Hal sometimes would dream of Barry, just him, smiling, beaming really, welcoming him back to Earth. It’s not as if Hal treasured every moment that happened. It’s not as if Hal would sometimes stare at the back of Barry’s head and smile wistfully as his friend did something endearingly domestic, like wash the dishes after a good meal they cooked together. It’s not as if he thought about Barry’s lips, or his thighs, or the sweep of Barry’s lashes from time to time. It’s not as if, late at night, Hal would take himself in hand and in the end whisper Barry’s name.

So yeah, he had nothing to be bothered about really. Right? Right.


End file.
